


We Need Your Help

by Trekkiehood



Series: Wattpad's Fanfic Bootcamp [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, New Character - Freeform, OC, Short, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkiehood/pseuds/Trekkiehood
Summary: Prompt: Introduce an OC to your favourite fandom in 100 Words.For Wattpad Bootcamp Private.





	We Need Your Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me introducing a character to a new world. It's nothing special. It just is.

She jerked awake. A man was standing beside her bed. A man she didn't know. She screamed and hid her hands under her blanket as they began to glow. That happened when she was scared. The last thing she wanted to do was electrocute someone she shouldn't. But, she wanted to be ready if she needed to defend herself.

 

Looking around the room she noticed that this wasn't her room or her bed. She had no idea where she was. She could feel the energy surging in her hands.

 

"Who are you?" she whispered.

 

"I'm Nick Fury and the Avengers need your help."

 


End file.
